Cure Ace? Who's she?
by Sailor Ace
Summary: Aguri goes to live with Tadase when her grandmother is put in hospital after she collapses.But what Aguri doesn't know is that the Precure aren't the only ones who save everyone's love. Rated T just in case The summery sucks i know
1. Aguri moves to Seiyo!

**Rebecca: Hello Everyone! :)**

**Amu:Um..? Who the hell are you and why am I here!?**

**Rebecca: I'm Rebecca :)**

**Amu: That doesn't answer why I'm here…**

**Rebecca: Because you are in my first fanfic. :)**

**Amu: STOP ADDING SMILEY FACES!**

**Aguri: A true lady does not yell over such little things.**

**Before Amu starts yelling and swearing at Aguri, Rebecca cuts them off.**

**Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara or Doki Doki Precure. If I did Rikka and Ira would have been an official couple. :)**

**Rikka: *Blushes***

Aguri's POV

I stood outside the door of my so called 'new home', with Ai-Chan flying around my head without a care in the world, and before I realised she fell asleep, I caught her with barely any time and gently put her in my carrier bag so I wouldn't have to explain to my new family about a flying baby. Timidly, my quivering hand knocked on the door. Around ten seconds later the door opened revealing a blonde boy who was a year older than me. With a smile on my face, so I wouldn't be rude, I greeted him.

"Tadase-Senpai! It's so good to see you again." I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Aguri-Chan, It's great to see you to. And also, you don't have say senpai." Tadase said, moving to the side letting me in. I bowed in thanks as I walked gracefully in, like a true lady.

"Would you like me to show you your room, Aguri-Chan?" Tadase beamed a princely smile before I nodded at his offer.

Tadase-Senpai showed me my room; he offered to help me sort out everything. But I just thanked him for his kindness then adding that I can sort it out. As soon as he left the room I took a wide awake Ai-Chan out of my cherry blossom printed carrier bag and she flew into my arms. After five minutes Ai-Chan glided over to the window, I figured she wanted to explore Seiyo. I ran downstairs with Ai before going out the door; I yelled to Mizue-San that I was going out and that I'd be home before dark.

I spent three hours in the forest playing with the cheerful baby, until I heard a mocking giggle from above me. I spun around only to see the one person I never wanted to see again. Regina.

**Rebecca: That's it first chap done.** **:)**

**Rima: Short.**

**Alice: I thought the length was decent.**

**Rebecca: Thank you Alice-Chan. If you have any advice to make this better. PLEASE TELL ME! Oh and did you like it? See Ya **


	2. She took the Humpty Lock!

**Rebecca: Hello! I realise that my last chapter was short, so I'm going to try to make this one longer. :)**

**Amu and Aguri: Rebecca does not own Shugo Chara or Doki Doki Precure or any Precure series.**

**Rebecca: Also, Thank you ****HiddenHero220 for following this fic. :)**

**Aguri's POV**

"Regina!" I yelled; anger and hate had filled my words. She was sitting on a tree with one leg crossed over the other, smirking at me. "Get down here!" I commanded, surprisingly, she obeyed. I gave her a cold, hard stare. I noticed that her outfit and ribbon was purple, and that her eyes were a bright red. _What?! Oh don't tell me…CRAP! She's been brainwashed again. But by what? we defeated the selfish king only a few months ago. _My face must have softened because Regina started taunting me.

"Aw, Aguri actually isn't saying that we can't co-exist or that I'll kill you" She is going to get killed right now.

"Let's go Ai-Chan!" My fairy partner made a Cure Lovead, I put it in the Love Eyes Palette then I roared. "Precure dress up!" In a matter of seconds I was transformed saying my speech "The trump card of love! Cure Ace!"

The only thing Regina did was smirk. Then she did the unexpected, she jumped out of sight.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted, obviously she did not listen or care for that matter. Aggravated, I jumped behind her with Ai-Chan following but something did not make sense, why would she show up then just leave without explaining anything?

After realising that I was not focusing on Regina any more I landed on a branch by the outskirts of the park. She was gone. Guilt filled every part of my body, letting a crazy idiot to create Jikochuu's for me purify.

"Juggling party!" I heard a quiet but serious female voice from the local park. Glancing at the park, I saw seven young people trying to defeat a giant thing with a kind of chibi body style and a X on it's head (I'm trying to describe the giant X-Chara from, I think, episode 101.)My attention drifted back to the individuals trying to defeat it. All their outfits looked like cosplay, but, then again, so did mine. Without further ado I sent my attack at it.

"Ace Shot! Bang!" My attack got sent out at full power. Purifying the monster.

I landed in front of them with grace. I earned shocked looks from them all excluding a short girl dressed as a clown, a blond girl in a devil getup and a boy with cat ears. I saw Ai-Chan flying into the baby dressed girl arms both of them laughing. There was a pink haired girl who was shocked but tried to stay cool, failing miserably, I noticed that the cool personality was fake. I also saw a lock on her chest which I figured was her transformation item. It was mentally decided to point out her fake character.

"Your personality is fake." I bluntly stated to the pinkette. She started stuttering saying that wasn't true. It was painfully obvious that it was.

Knowing she wouldn't say that out loud, I walked over to her and took the lock off her chest clutching it in my right hand. She de-transformed to show a girl with bright pink shoulder length hair, some of it held up with a red X clip, and wearing a Seiyo academy uniform with a few twists.

"Hey give that back!" She screamed at me.

"I will once you learn who you are." I promised.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled at me once again.

"I mean what I said." I frankly told her. "Now I bid you adieu." I gave them a farewell with Ai-Chan flying to my side before jumping of back to the house so that Mizue-San wouldn't yell at me for being late.

**Rebecca: Yes! Done! :)**

**Amu: Why is it always Aguiri's POV!**

**Rebecca: It's only the second , don't be so crabby.**

**Aguri: Thank you everyone who has read this so far. Adieu.**


	3. Cure Ace Is Who?

**Rebecca: Hello Again! Haven't got much to say…type but… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy eyes* Give in to the cuteness!**

**Amu: Okay, who gave her malteasers or any type of sweet or chocolate?**

**Ran: *Backs away slowly***

**Rebecca: I don't own Shugo Chara or Doki Doki Precure. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

**Tadase: Thank you ****Anime Angel72 for Following and favouring this. :) **

**Amu's POV**

_That girl… Who was she? How did she see through my façade when she only saw me for like ten seconds, was it that obvious? What did she mean by 'once I find out who I am'? Why did she have to take the Humpty Lock?" _Thoughts flew through my mind faster than I thought was possible. I fell into a hole of thoughts as a walked in depression through the forest I wasn't focused on anything except that mystery girl I didn't snap out of it until I heard a.

"Yo," Ikuto was hanging upside down on a tree, which caused me to freak out. (I just thought of 'freak the freak out' by Victoria Justice when I typed that. XD)

"I-Ikuto! Stop doing that!" I yelled so loud that I could've woken the dead. He chuckled as he jumped down from the tree.

"What's eating you?" He questioned, noticing my depression.

"Take a guess." He was there at the time. Why ask? After a minute or two he finally remembered causing me to roll my eyes and picked an argument.t I realised a moment later I was acting out of character, but I didn't care it wasn't like anyone excluding Ikuto would see.

We bickered for like ten minutes until a brunette about a year younger than me emerged from the trees, giving us a smile. I was tremendously confused because I didn't think I knew her and judging from Ikuto's expression I don't think he knows her either. You could literally see question marks popping out of my head. The stranger detected our confused reactions to her sudden grin. So she said this.

"You two are Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, correct?" She asked. Okay, is she a stalker or something? Or do we know her and we just can't remember her?

"Just who are you-nya?!" Yoru yelled-asked in frustration, forgetting that he wouldn't be heard.

"We have met me before but you just don't recognise me. We met yesterday actually…Yoru." She stated. But how can she see Yoru if she doesn't have a Shugo Chara, if she did Ran, Miki, Su or Dia would've told me by now. I was about to question her when I heard a babyish voice.

"Kyupirapa!" I looked up to see… A flying baby?! The baby flew into the brunette's arms; I unexpectedly remembered that mysterious redhead had this baby with her.

"Don't tell me…" Ikuto looked at me with confusion when I said that, when I was going to ask about her being the lady who saved us. I heard a cry.

"Jikochuu!" She young girl gasped and ran to where it was coming from, clutching onto the baby. We yelled at her to stop running; obviously she didn't. Sighing we ran to where the scream came from.

When we reached there I only noticed Tadase-Kun transformed into Platinum Royal, Fighting a blonde teenage girl, with red eyes, a black dress with a bit of purple here and there, a purple ribbon and a spear thing with a red handle and the spear part was glowing black and dark purple.

"Amu," I heard Ikuto say understanding that we need to transform to help Tadase-Kun. I sent him an apologetic look because I didn't have the Humpty Lock. He understood the look and transformed into Black Lynx. All the blond did was smirk. She blew dark energy at Tadase and Ikuto, while they were protecting me.

This went on for a while, but I couldn't take any more of it. So I ran in front of them with my arms held out defensively. All of them had confused and surprised look on their faces

"I won't let you." I muttered with a harsh tone. This made the attacker flinch, but covered the surprise and slightly scared view.

"Ha! You think you can tak-" The blond shouted, pointing a finger dramatically at me before she got cut off.

"Regina. Don't you have anything better than creating Jikochuu's and attacking people you don't even know?" I looked behind the so called Regina to see that same girl and for Tadase-Kun to let out a surprised gasp before saying.

"A-Aguri-Chan?" So her name was Aguri. But how did he know her? And how did she know Regina. Then she turned to me and said.

"Hinamori Amu. Even though you can't transform you still try the ones most important to you. You are the type of girl who is sweet and kind but does not show others. You have found out who you are." She explained in detail; Taking the Humpty Lock out of her pocket, surprising me. I smiled at her, then turned to my first Shugo Chara.

"Ran! My Heart: Unlock!" Before long I Amulet Heart, a second later I heard Aguri-San shout:

"Let's go Ai-Chan! Precure Dress Up!" It couldn't be!

"The trump card of love! Cure Ace!"

**Rebecca: Chapter done!Yay!**

**Amu: Please Follow and Favourite!**

**Aguri: And don't forget to review!**


	4. Aguri Only Explains Half

**Rebecca: Hello once again! Haven't much to say except, thanks ****stardustdreamseiya and** **KuletXCore**** for favouring!**

**Amu: You're going to do that every time aren't you…?**

**Rebecca: Yep, unless people find it annoying. On to the story!**

**Recap:**

"Let's go Ai-Chan! Precure Dress Up!" It couldn't be!

"The trump card of love! Cure Ace!"

**Chapter 4: Aguri's POV**

Why did Regina have to show up now! But forget that, I have to defeat her. After all it isn't our choice. I looked back at Senpai and his friends.

"A-Aguri-Chan!?" That was the only thing Tadase could get out of his mouth. I wasn't wearing any emotion on my face. My gaze returned to the crazy idiot, she was furious everyone was ignoring her. I decided to finish this in one blow.

"Ace Shot! Bang!" My attack was rapidly flying towards Regina, when it hit her all anyone could hear was screaming. The others looked sympathetic towards my enemy.

When the attack ended she was back to normal, her blue eyes were closing from exhaustion. Before we knew it she fainted. I just was going to go and leave her be, but Tadase-Senpai ran up to her in his untransformed attire. He checked to see she was breathing with all the others in their untransformed attire.

"She is fine. I just purified her." I said emotionlessly. At that moment Regina decided to wake up.

"Ugh… Hey, what happened?" Regina mumbled sounding a bit groggy, rubbing her eyes. I undid my transformation and stomping over to her, then I snapped.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! YOU GOT YOURSELF BRAINWASHED AGAIN! YOU ALMOST KILLED TADASE-SENPAI, TSUKIYOMI-SENPAI AND HINAMORI-SENPAI!" I yelled loud enough to wake the dead. And here's the worst part. Regina started crying, the tears were fake though anyone could figure that out. "Really? It's obvious it's fake tears." Hinamori-Senpai beat me to point it out. "Regina-San how do you know Aguri-Chan?" Tadase-Senpai asked my enemy. With a conclusion of a mental freak out from me worrying what she was going to say.

"Well, we've been fighting ever since we met each other. But if we stop to think about it we are technically sisters." That sent Hinamori-Senpai and Tadase-Senpai freaking out, Tsukiyomi-Senpai just stood there. Well, I know me and Regina are both part of Princess Marie Ange but that doesn't mean are sisters.

**Amu POV**

We brought Aguri-san and Regina-san to Tadase-Kun's house. Which apparently was where Aguri was staying, until her grandmother got out of the hospital. Luckily, Tadase-Kun's Mama home because that would've made things harder. I decided to ask the brunette something probably we all (Excluding Regina) wanted to know.

"Um..? Aguri-San what was that transformation you did? And why did you look so much older?" I queried, she smiled sweetly before telling us why.

"I'm a Precure, Cure Ace to be exact. The answer to your second question, I know the answer, but I will not say." She answered only telling us half of what I wanted to know. But before I could pester her, the doorbell rang. Tadase-Kun told us he would get it.

Thirty seconds later a teenage girl with dark blue hair came walking in behind my crush.

"Rikka!" Squealed Aguri-San in joy as she ran to her friend and gave her a bear hug.

**Rebecca: Okay, I had no idea what to write in the last bit. So I'm ending the chapter here. I think I had writers block. I added in Rikka because… you will find out later. BYE BYE! :) Please review, favourite and follow **


	5. Rikka Has An Egg!

**Aguri's POV:**

I can't believe she is here! Regina also gave her a hug, she kept saying she was suffocating from her hugs. But I realised that Raquel was not with her. Before I could ask Tsukiyomi-Senpai started sniffing the air, causing Rikka to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Rikka asked, both confused and concerned.

"You have an egg." He told Rikka bluntly, she made a sound as if she was hiding something. There was a high pitched male voice from behind her saying that she should tell them ending his sentence with quel. Wait, quel?

"Raquel? Is that you?" I peered behind her back to see the little flying blue dog. He put a finger to his lips as if telling me to be quiet, but it was a bit too late now. When he realised this, Raquel sighed giving up and flew to Rikka's side.

**Rikka's POV:**

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! He found out! I ignored everyone's confused expressions to Raquel and pulled the egg out of my sailor dress pocket.

"I guess I've been found out." I gave in to the teenager. My egg was light blue and it was decorated with darker blue diamonds and red first aid crosses.

"Rikka! You have a Shugo Chara egg!" Aguri screamed to loud for liking.

"That's what Ikuto just said-nya…" A small flying cat thing said sweat dropping.

"Well, I do not believe anything that comes out of his mouth anyway," Aguri began, oh god, this is going to become one of her rants again isn't it… "And besides, how would he know she had an egg it was hidden in her pocket." Just then Raquel had enough so he transformed into his human form and started shouting at everyone to get back to the topic, shocking them at his outburst and transformation before Aguri politely coughed.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Guys this is Hishikawa Rikka, and Rikka this is Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase and Tsukyomi Ikuto." She introduced everyone before remembering something "Oh yeah I forgot, Rikka Is Cure Diamond." I shouted at the brunette not to just tell them that, but she cut me off saying that they already knew that she was Cure Ace. Which calmed Rikka down a bit. Until we all heard…

"Jikochuu!"

**Aguri's POV:**

Without delay I gave Regina the scariest death glare of all time.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" She shrieked, reading my mind of what I was going to accuse her of. But then I remembered something… when Regina was brainwashed she had a Jikochuu with her and it was never purified.

I gave Rikka a look as to say 'Let's go!' She nodded with determination in her eyes. We were about to leave when Hinamori-Senpai said that she and the others were coming to, reluctantly I nodded my head.

When we got to the area where the Jikochuu was, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most ginormous Jikochuu that we ever had to fight.

**Rebecca: Ugh! So much damn writers block! Ugh! Anyway see ya**


	6. Cure Diamond

**Normal POV**

The size of the Jikochuu was unbelievable, but without delay they transformed.

"My heart: unlock!"

"My heart: unlock!"

"My heart: unlock!"

"Precure dress up!"

"Precure love link! L-O-V-E!"

In a matter of seconds they were in their transformed attire.

"Chara nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara nari: Black Lynx!"

"The trump card of love! Cure Ace!"

"The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

Regina readied the Miracle Dragon Glaive for attack, just in time for when the Jikochuu's tentacles came flying at Regina and she jumped away, just in time and counter attacked. Now that it had its attention on Regina, Amu was about to attack it when she heard:

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko had now landed in front of the dumbstruck team. "Amu-Chan!" The purple-head yelled at Amu signaling her to do 'Open Heart'.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" When the Jikochuu was cleansed, Nagihiko turned to look at Cure Ace with confusion then adding,

"Did you find out who she is?" with a conclusion of Ace sweat dropping while mumbling something across the lines of I'm right here you know. After a bit of silence Tadase finally spoke up.

"What would you do if I told you that she is a 10 year old…?" Nagihiko made a derp face. Ace giggled a bit his face, trying to stop the dainty chuckles, then speaking up.

"Yes, it's true I'm 10 years old even though I do not look it right now." After she calmed down, Ace de-transformed shocking Nagihiko and introduced herself and Rikka who Nagi didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Madoka Aguri," the brunette began, "this here is Ai-Chan, and she is Hishikawa Rikka or Cure Diamond." Aguri decided explain everything to them at Tadase's house, so she asked him if it was okay. The blonde hesitated because even though his mother didn't have a problem with Ikuto anymore he was unsure but still agreed.

**Time skip-Tadase's House Aguri's POV**

After I had explained everything to Fujisaki-senpai, I asked Rikka something I forgot to ask earlier.

"Um, Rikka I forgot to ask why you are in Seiyo. Because if it was a normal visit you would have brought the others to." That question had been haunting me since she got here.

"Well, as you know, papa is a professional photographer so he wanted to bring the family here as he knew you moved here." Rikka explained to the baffled Aguri.

**Rebecca: Okay it's not much but hopefully it'll do.**

**Amu: You suck. Leaving this story for so long and giving the audience I tiny chapter.**

**Rebecca: Hey! The disease of writers block is extremely fatal. Anyway, Bye **


End file.
